What if Vlad is Danny's Real Dad?
by loha
Summary: Basically what the title says. Vlad forces Maddie into something or he would kill Jack and Jazz. months later and Danny. Maddie finds out about her boy being a halfa and so does Jack.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Amity Park, Nickelodeon does.**

**What if Vlad was Danny's Dad**

Jack is at a Ghost Hunter's convention in California and will be home for a month. Maddie is at home taking care of Jazz. Maddie is in Jazz's room putting her to bed.

As Maddie is tucking Jazz in, she feels like she is being watched.

"Hello Maddie." Said someone.

"Who? Wha? Alright who the heck are you." Maddie pauses "I know you are out there."

"My, my, my, Maddie. I am glad you are so intelligent." Maddie recognized that voice, and she couldn't believe it.

"Vlad!" she half whispered half shouted.

"Why of course my dear. But now, I am not the college Frat boy with severe Ecto-Acne. I am an acne-free, millionaire halfa."

"What the heck is a halfa!"

"This." Vlad steps out of the shadows and goes ghost.

"You're. You're. You're a ghost!" Exclaimed Maddie. Finally figuring out the obvious.

"Half ghost actually. You were right Maddie. Those calculations were wrong. And unfortunately I had to be the one who proved it. Getting myself electrocuted by the portal gave me two things, severe acne and ghost powers. It also, unfortunately, lost me you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. And now I have come back, powerful, wealthy, and I must say much more handsome than your current husband." said Vlad. "Will you join me?"

"Never."

"Let me rephrase it then. If you don't join me I will kill Jack and make sure you never see your daughter again." Said Vlad.

"No! No! There has to be another way!" Screamed Maddie tears running down her cheeks.

"Well… I suppose there is one other way."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Begged Maddie.

"Come with me." He commanded leading the way towards the bedroom.

3 weeks later

Maddie has gone to get Jazz out of her cradle. Jazz giggles as Maddie talks to her.

"I don't know what's wrong Jazzy. I'm nauseous, I'm throwing up, I'm craving burgers drowned with chocolate sauce, and I was supposed to start my period last week."

"Uh Oh ." Said Jazz in a very adorable way.

"Right" Maddie chuckled "Big Uh Oh." Maddie gasped, nauseous ness, morning sickness, weird cravings, skipped period, _Oh Shit_

She ran to the Drug store to get a pregnancy test. It was positive.

9 months later. They just brought Danny home from the hospital.

"Wow Maddie cakes. He looks just like me when I was a baby."

Jack pulled out an old photo of him as a baby. Danny looked nothing like him. Infact Maddie remembered them all pulling out baby pictures he looked just like Vlad had, with a few differences thanks to her genes. _Thank God Jack isn't the sharpest tool in the shed_

"Hey Maddie." Said Jack happily "We forgot to send a birth announcement to Vladdy."

"Oh of course, how could I forget." _Darn, I'll ask Jack to do it, it'll take a few months for him to remember to mail it and with a freak rainstorm he won't be able to make out the date of birth. He'll think Danny is Jack's son. Which is all true except for the tiny issue of DNA._

And That last thought rang true.

Danny has just been a fight with a ghost and flies home. Appearing In the Hallway where Maddie happens to be walking. He then goes from ghost to boy in a second. "Danny?" asked Maddie very annoyed. "How did you become half ghost?"

"Well. Um. Uh. Remember when you guys got the portal working."

"Yeah." She had a bad feeling where this is going.

"Well I kinda went in and I became half ghost, I'm also called Danny Phantom, and contrary to popular belief I trap bad ghosts and I send them back through the ghost portal."

"Oh. So why didn't you tell me sooner? And what are your powers?" asked Maddie.

"Plasma blasts, intangibility, invisibility, flight, I can do a shield but not for long, And if I'm angry enough I can don my ghostly wail, but I'm usually wiped out afterwards, and any glass around breaks." He was amazed his mom was taking it so well. He expected her to be, well, shocked, disbelieving, maybe ready to painfully turn him back to normal, or decide he was possessed and try to kill him. Not accepting and annoyed at why he hadn't told her earlier.

"Okay young man. Now that I know about this I'm going to lay down some ground rules for you." _Oh crud_. "#1, You have to do your homework, even if that means no ghost fighting. So leave the ghosts that don't do any harm, or just like going boo, alone. And no skipping class. Got it?"

"Yes mam."

"#2 you had better eat nutritious food and get enough sleep every day and night. #3 We have to tell your Father."

"How?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell him right now. He may have some trouble adjusting to the idea so I want you out of here for the rest of the day. Here's 20 bucks for you, Tucker and Sam to go see a movie. And 40 dollars to go to the arcade. I'll get your basketball so you can play before the movie starts. Have fun and I'll put three apples, three waters, and three sandwiches in your backpack for lunch."

"Jack?"

"Yes Maddie?" asked Jack cheerfully.

"Jack, I have just found out that Danny's a halfa."stated Maddie.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Wait a sec. What's a halfa?" asked the bewildered Jack.

"Maddie takes a deep breath and says, "Danny went inside the Fenton portal after we thought it wasn't working, and he turned into a half ghost half human hybrid. His ghost name is Danny Phantom and he traps evil ghosts and puts them back through the Fenton portal."

"You mean. My son. Son of two great ghost hunters. Is part ghost!" said Jack _Oh no _"Cool! I wonder if he can teach us different ways to hunt ghosts!"

Maddie was amazed. She hadn't thought Jack would take it so easily. The next part would be harder. "Jack, there's more."

"More?" asked Jack, not sure if it was good or bad.

"The same thing happened to Vlad, only he got ecto acne to go with it." Said Maddie

"Then why didn't Danny get acne? Was it because his teenage hormones were already producing it?"

"I wish that was the reason, but no." Maddie takes a deep breath and continues. "When you were at the Ghost hunter's convention in California Vlad came and threatened to kill you and Jazz, if I didn't comply with him. He showed me that he was half ghost to prove that he could and would do that. A few weeks later I felt pregnancy symptoms, took a test and it was positive. Jack, the reason Danny didn't get ecto acne is that he didn't suddenly get ghost powers, they were only awakened. And his ghost blood prevented him from getting acne."

"How can you be sure?" asked Jack quietly.

"Remember in college when we looked at old photos of each other? Danny looks a lot like Vlad did. Plus I took a blood test. I'm afraid Vlad is where Danny gets half of his DNA from. But you are still his father. No matter what any tests say. He hates Vlad, He loves you. You taught him how to ride a bike, changed his diapers, gave him the talk, and lots more. Vlad probably tried to kill him."

"Maddie, I think I'll need some time off to pay a visit to Vlad." He made the fist into hand motion to show what he was going to do to him when he saw him.

4 hours later

"Hey mom. Hey Dad." Danny greeted them when he got home. "Dad I have to thank you for the basketball. That thing never goes flat." He says, his eyelids lowered like Jack does when he's thinking of food.

"Hey son! Why didn't you tell us you were part ghost." Asked Jack happily, Danny was still his son. And who said he didn't look like him. Or act like him. Blue eyes, black hair, eyelids lower when they thought of certain things, bad at math, they both had a good attitude, and they both liked hunting ghosts.

You could see the smile spread on Danny's face. His whole face lit up. "You're actually ok with me being a part time ghost?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're my son Danny. And if you're a part ghost who traps other ghosts, then," he says grabbing Danny's shoulders "We'll fight them together. But if we aren't in a people free zone, I think you ought to be in human form."

"I love you dad." Said Danny hugging Jack.

"I love you too son." Said Jack hugging him back.


End file.
